


Your Voice

by mrs_berry



Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Square Fluff Week, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Week, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get trapped in a dark place. Marinette and Adrien get trapped in a dark place. Wait, this feels like déjà vu...(This work was written for the ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020 prompt: Your Voice.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626643
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos and kind comments on my ML Love Square Fluff Week fics!! (And my other fics as well, of course!) I promise to reply to the comments soon! 
> 
> Anyway, not sure today's fic is that great, but I don't have the energy/time to rewrite it right now. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves shoved and then trapped in an almost pitch-black room.

The credit of their current predicament could, of course, be given to the Akuma they had been battling.

Psychoharasser.

This Akuma had apparently been experiencing "psychological harrassment" and was now taking out his anguish on Paris—or, more specifically, Paris' two heroes.

Psychoharrasser had the ability to read what a person's fears and dislikes were, so that he could find the appropriate form of psychological torture for said person.

At the moment, he was focusing on Ladybug.

Ladybug disliked being in dark unfamiliar environments, where she could bump into things and hurt herself or those around her due to being unable to see and not knowing what is in the room.

However, Psychoharrasser was also unknowingly managing to hit one of Chat's fears at the same time: being trapped.

But with Ladybug at his side, he didn't really feel trapped. Besides, he was more concerned about Ladybug whom he had noticed had gone unusually quiet.

"So, what's the escape plan, M'Lady?" he asked in a lighthearted tone. They had already tried the obvious exit, but the door was locked shut and made of heavy duty steel, which their weapons had no effect on.

Chat Noir's abilities allowed him to see a little bit in the dark room, thanks to the sliver of light coming from under a door. He looked around for another exit, but found none.

Ladybug, however, couldn't see a thing (aside from the one sliver of light).

Trying to remain calm and ignoring his question for now, Ladybug tried to make her way over to her partner.

"Ow," she murmured, immediately banging her knee on something. She involuntarily felt her nerves bubble up, due to her helplessness and lack of sight. "W-where are you, Chaton? I can't see a thing."

Chat detected the vulnerability in her voice and decided it was not the time to joke around.

"I'm right here," he replied tenderly, as he stepped towards her (avoiding the desk she had walked into) to close the gap between them. "Don't worry."

Slowly, almost timidly, he slipped his fingers around hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be your eyes and guide you. We will find a way out together. We always do," he murmured, voice full of warmth and trust.

"You're right. Thanks, Minou."

With time and teamwork, they indeed managed to escape and purify the Akuma.

* * *

Marinette couldn't believe her bad luck.

She and Adrien (yes, Adrien!) had been asked to the supply room to gather some materials for the next class assignment.

That was not the bad luck part. Quite the opposite, in fact, despite her anxiety of being alone with him.

Thing had been going well. They were talking and in the midst of gathering the supplies the teacher requested when her luck ran out.

The lights flickered and before Marinette could sprint to the entrance of the room, the place was suddenly submerged in complete darkness.

The power had gone out and there were no windows or light. The only light was some very dim natural daylight that slipped through the closed door (the door had automatically swung shut after they entered).

"Ow," Marinette whimpered as she stubbed her toe on something. Panicked, she asked, "W-where are you, Adrien? I can't see a thing."

Adrien, realizing he had left his phone in class, used what little light was available to make his way over to her. Adrien had decent night vision, even without his powers, whilst Marinette did not.

"I'm right here," he responded, carefully making his way over to her. "Don't worry."

Marinette felt a major sense of déjà vu. And for some reason, his voice sounded an awful lot like...

 _Nope_. Must be her imagination!

However, when she felt a warm hand grasp hers, she nearly screeched. Instead, she let out a strangled squeal.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he spoke in a soothing voice. "I just figured that I could be your eyes and guide you. We can find our way out together."

Marinette felt her brain malfunction as her heart sped into overdrive. 

"We always do," she finished automatically.

"That line..." Adrien gasped. That was exactly what he said to Ladybug earlier. _Could it be?_

"Yeah. And your voice sounds just like..."

Neither one needed to finish their sentences. They already knew each too well to need to hear the rest.

Together they screamed at their realizations.

And then the lights came back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you spot the reference to Plagg's words from Oblivio? ("This is psychological harrassment!") Lol, I'm so clever with my Akumas.... 
> 
> Anyway, for those who made it through the fic, thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
